paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V43
Monolith Rising - A New World is Revealed Release Notes - V.43 Update HEROES HERO BALANCE & BUG FIXES *Glacial Charge **Cast speed has been increased **No longer briefly delays before beginning the dash *Hoarfrost **Cast speed has been increased **Radius increased from 400 to 440 *Cryoseism **Cast speed has been increased **Initial Application Radius increased from 700 to 850 ***Secondary Explosions are the same size *Seismic Assault **Damage reduced from 88/140/192/246 to 82/129/176/222 **Power scaling reduced from 1.88 to 1.67 *Shrapnel Cannon **Corrected an issue which could sometimes cause the knockback of this ability to fire incorrectly direction if target was on the edge of the targeting wedge *Old Rusty **Now bounces off of Steel’s Bulwark instead of being absorbed by it *Burden **Slow magnitude increased from 100 to 150 *General Balance **Movement speed from 680 to 690 **Base health increased from 554 to 566 **Health gain per level increased from 57.4 to 61.1 **Base health regen increased from 0.92 to 0.94 **Basic defense per level increased from 1.9 to 2.3 *Deflector Shield **Mana cost from 40 to 0 *General Balance **Increased base health from 592 to 633 **Increased health per level from 60.8 to 63.3 **Increased base health regen from 0.99 to 1.06 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Corrected an issue in which Grim’s torso would continue glowing after toggling off Suppression Mode **Minor animation improvements to Perilous Hug emote *Minor improvements to basic attack animation *Smash and Grab **Should now targets more reliably around difficult terrain. **Corrected an issue that could sometimes cause spikes for double damage *Flame Turret **Reduced health from 220/380/540/700 to 220/360/500/640 *Burning Sensation **Base damage reduced from 35/58/82/105 to 28/47/66/84 **Power Scaling reduced from 0.84 to 0.66 *General Balance **Health gain per level decreased from 68.6 to 62.6 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Molotov ***Corrected an issue which was causing this ability to sometimes not combo correctly with the Hero’s basic attack *Judgement of the Heavens **Radius increased from 250 to 350 *Fury of the Heavens **Radius increased from 500 to 700 *Song of My People **Reduced granted health regen from 24/36/48/60 to 20/30/40/50 *Crash Bang Boom! **Reduced total damage from 351/497/644 to 322/450/579 **Reduced Power Scaling from 5.22 to 4.6 *General Balance **Base health increased from 647 to 671 **Base health regen increased from 1.08 to 1.12 *Siphon **Soul Stack breakpoints reduced from 20/50/90/140 to 10/30/60/100 ***Maximum still caps at 200 *Polish & Bug Fixing **Slight adjustments to weapon trail visuals to work better with new attack speed values. **Circle Rhythm ***Corrected an issue which would sometimes cause Circle Rhythm to not deal damage *Bull Rush removed *New Ability - Shield Bash **Steel strikes out with his shield, causing 88/117/146/176 damage in a localized area in front of him. **Enemies hit by the shield are stunned for 0.5 seconds **Costs 70 mana **9/8/7/6 second cooldown *Shield Slam **Reduced range from 900 to 850 **Increased area of effect from from 500 to 550 *Bulwark **Reduced cooldown from 18s to 14s *General Balance **Reduced base mana from 276 to 262 **Reduced base mana regen from 1.32 to 1.27 *Energy Lance **Total damage increased from 80/120/160/200 to 100/150/200/250 **Total power scaling increased from 1.43 to 1.78 *Psychic Flare **Cooldown reduced to 10s seconds from 12 seconds *Telekinetic Link **Increased healing from 12/18/24/30 for 4 seconds to 16/24/32/40 for 4 seconds *General Balance **Health per level increased from 59.3 to 61.8 **Mana per level increased from 24 to 27 **Mana regen per level increased from 0.08 to 0.09 *Polish & Bug Fixing **Psychic Flare ***Corrected an issue which could cause the effects to not render if Phase had Tireless Reaper equipped *Reckoning **Gold bounty increased from 600/800/1000 to 1000/1500/2000 *General Balance **Attack Speed per level increased from 2.5 to 4 ***This will reduce Revenant's reload time *Polish & Bug Fixing **Minor animation improvements to "Hats Off" emote *Bramble Patch **No longer restricts movement during cast **Width increased from 160 to 200 *Fly Trap **Radius increased from 530 to 575 *Rocket Dash **Increased cooldown from 4s to 5s *Rapid Fire **Reduced hero damage from 30/35/40/45% to 25/30/35/40% **Reduced minion damage from 45% to 40% *Knock, Knock! **Cost reduced from 90/100/110/120 to 70/80/90/100 *General Balance **Basic Damage per level increased from 2.2 to 3.1 **Health gain per level increased from 61.2 to 66.1 **Base mana increased from 312 to 332 **Base mana regen increased from 1.44 to 1.51 *Lash Kick **Range icnreased from 750 to 850 *General Balance **Movement speed increased from 690 to 705 **Basic armor per level increased from 1.8 to 2 *Dirty Healing **Rebalanced bonus mana regen from 3/4/5% to 3.5% at all levels **Increased mana cost per health gained from 1/0.8/0.6 to 1.1/1/0.9 *General Balance **Health gain per level reduced from 46.8 to 43.1 **Base health regen reduced from 0.96 to 0.94 **Health regen per level reduced from 0.1 to 0.07 GENERAL *Face model updates **Sparrow **Muriel **Lt. Belica *Fixed an issue where several hero abilities did not combo correctly with basic attacks. Specifically this issue has been resolved for the following abilities **Iggy & Scorch ***Molotov **Murdock ***Buckshot **Kallari ***Crippling Dagger MAP GAME MODE & ECONOMY *Towers receive a full visual rework *Removed Amber Link **Replaced by the green buff camp. **Previous green buff camp location has been replaced with an additional white camp. *Gold Drip **Increased passive gold drip per minute from 288 to 390. **Increased the speed at which drip is granted from 5 second intervals to 1 second intervals. *Hero Kill Bounties **Increased base hero kill bounty from 455 gold to 550 gold. **Reduced hero kill bounty networth bonus from .01 to .006. ***Networth bonus is how much the bounty increases for every 1 gold the enemy Hero has earned. **These changes will result in increased economic value of early game kills, while reducing late game totals. *Updated Jungle Camp Economy **White Camps ***Now will always spawn a large white minion prior to reinforcing with up to two small white minions. ***Increased reinforcement time from 60 seconds to 90 seconds. **White Minion (Large) ***Grants 150 Gold. ***Grants 42 XP. **White Minion (Small) ***Grants 50 Gold. ***Grants 15 XP. **Green Buff ***Increased gold bounty from 150 to 200. ***Increased XP bounty from 40 to 45. **Gold Buff ***Increased gold bounty from 204 to 225. **Black Buff ***Replaced by an Orange Buff for better visibility within the environment and minimap. ***Gameplay functionality remains the same. **Orb Prime ***Removed Root ability. ***Added new scattered projectiles ability: ****Prime Helix launches 10 slow homing projectiles into the air which distribute themselves evenly amongst all enemies nearby Prime Helix. ***Updated the order in which Orb Prime casts abilities: ****Old order - Knockback -> Slow Cone -> Root ****New order - Scattered Projectiles -> Slow Cone -> Knockback **Lane Minions ***Spawn Schedule ****Increased the amount of time before minions are added to the waves. *****Minions will now be added on the 22nd, 38th, and 58th waves, previously was on the 19th, 31st, and 48th waves. CARDS & GEMS CARDS NOTE: All updates are based on Level 1 card values, but will affect cards of all levels. *Auras **No longer require Line of Sight **No longer stack for Withering Shadow, Numbing Rogue and Plague Lord Mallenk DEATH *Awaken the Emeric **Fixed an issue where enemy heroes would deal increased damage to converted minions. **Fixed an issue where towers would target the hero after using Awaken the Emeric directly under a tower with minions already attacking it. *Devastation **Reduced Power from 7 to 4. **Increased Power per structure destroyed from 3 to 4. *Finder of Playthings **Reduced cooldown from 90 seconds to 80 seconds. *Grinning Spectre **Increased true damage from 300 to 350. *Lord Volstok **Increased experience gained every 10 seconds from 12 to 14. **Increased gold lost every 10 seconds from 60 to 100. *Nameless Curse **Reduced cost from 3 VIT / 9 INT to 3 VIT / 8 INT. **Increase damage dealt per second from 60 to 65. *Plague Lord Mallenk **Auras no longer stack **Each effect can only be applied once per target *Possessed Spry-Kin **Increased Power from 6 to 10. *Sorvukk Initiate **Increased cooldown from 35 seconds to 45 seconds. *Veil Stepper **Now grants 5 Power. *Warlocks Burden **Increase max mana restored per second from 2% to 3%. *Withering Shadow **Reduced damage from 85 to 55. **Players cannot be damaged by Withering Shadow more than once a second **Auras no longer stack ***Each effect can only be applied once per target *Wound Seeker **Increased Power from 16 to 19. **Increased Attack Speed from 18 to 21. KNOWLEDGE *Echelon Soldier **Fixed an issue where players were able to damage enemy heroes without exiting the shadowplane. *O.P.D. Militia **Fixed an issue where damage wasn’t being properly displayed in Recent Damage report. *Sleeper Agent **Reduced cast range from 1750 to 1100. *Soldier of Fortune **Increased cost from 4 INT to 500 Gold / 4 INT. **Increased bonus gold from 150 to 175. **Increased bonus experience from 30 to 35. *Static Trap **Adjusted cost from 3 AGI / 4 INT to 2 AGI / 5 INT *Supply Sergeant **Increased mana restored from 125 to 150. *Thaumaturge **Fixed an issue where Thaumaturge was gaining incorrect mana bonus and could gain unlimited stacks. *Wetware Virus **Now launches a homing projectile on activation, instead of being instant cast. ORDER *Crippling Glare **Now launches a homing projectile on activation, instead of being instant cast. **Reduced cast range from 1750 to 1100. *Gates of Salvation **Card has been re-enabled. **Fixed issue where all functionality was lost after death. *Godmother Vigilant **Fixed an issue where the Elevated effect was calculating incorrectly, granting too much health. *Lightstep Vanguard **Reduced cooldown from 100 seconds to 60 seconds. **Reduced channel time from 4 seconds to 3 seconds. GROWTH *Apex Predator **Increased Power per stack from .6 to .75. **Increased Ability Armor bonus at max stacks from 18 to 24. **Reduced Max Stacks from 50 to 40. **Reduced Cooldown between stack application from 6 seconds to 4 seconds. **Fixed an issue where Apex Predator stacks were being lost on death. *Flame of Zechin **Flame of Zechin stacks are lost when card is discarded. *Highwayman **Fixed an issue where Highwayman would grant gold when damaging yourself. Now will only grant gold if damage is dealt to an enemy hero. *Mother Tree **Reduced base Health Regen per second from 4.4 to 2.2. **Now grants +50% Mana Regen. *Spry-Kin **Fixed an issue where Spry-Kin was giving less than the intended amount of healing. *Tyrant **Reduced Power from 15 to 10. **Increased Power per stack from .4 to .75. **Increased Max Health bonus at max stacks from 150 to 200. **Reduced Max Stacks from 50 to 35. *Unbroken Spirit **Increased Power from 13 to 18. **Reduced Max Health from 480 to 360. *Vital Waters **Reduced max health from 325 to 265. **Fixed an issue where Vital Waters allowed Zinx to gain twice the intended benefits of increased healing. CHAOS *Blitzrush **Reduced cooldown from 60 seconds to 25 seconds. *Compensator Rig **Increased amount of damage dealt from 1 per 60 health missing to 1 per 55 health missing. *Deathcrawler **Mighty Strike attack will now be removed on basic attack regardless of if you hit a target. *Dune Winds **Increased Max Health cost from 100 to 150. **Reduced Power per stack from 8 to 7. **Reduced Attack Speed per stack from 7 to 6. *Pressure Hunter **Increased bonus damage per vitality point difference from 2.0 to 2.5. *Riot Sapper **Increased current mana removal from 20% to 25%. *Nitroboost **No longer grants attack speed. **Now grants 8 Power. *Nukeblood Mutant **Increased buff duration from 6 seconds to 7 seconds. *Profiteer **Increased gold gained per enemy minion kill from 55 to 60. *Reactor Beast **Fixed an issue where passive would activate when killing Aurora’s Ice Clone. *Thorned Yomi **Card has been re-enabled. **Fixed an issue where damage was not being reflected. *Unstable Cyborg **Reduced range from 1500 to 700. **Increased cooldown between activations from .4 to .5 seconds. Card System Bug Fixes and Polish *Multiple Cards **The following cards will no longer break you out of ability targeting when activated ***Unstable Cyborg ***Riot Sapper ***Wicked Riposte ***Amplification Engineer ***Corrosive Walker ***Thunder Cleaver ***Black Ice Routine ***Supply Sergeant ***Vengeful Mire ***Yomi Guardian ***Mallenk's Prayer. *Adjusted visual effects for improved gameplay clarity. GEMS NOTE: All updates are based on PVP normalized gem values, but will affect gems of all rolls. *Consume the Dead **Reduced healing based on target Max Health from 15% to 10%. *Healing Towers **Fixed an issue where tooltip was displayed as ‘+1.2 Mana Regen’ instead of ‘+25% Mana Regen’. *Improved Killing Blows **Increased bonus gold per kill from 5 to 6. *Jungle Lifesteal **Increased flat health restore from 4 to 5. *Quick Exit **Reduced movement speed bonus from 350 to 300. UI AND GAME SYSTEMS CHESTS *Chests now have Normal Rewards (Cards/Gems) and one "Special Reward". **Chests/Keys are now considered a special reward. **Skins and Emotes found in the chest match those found in the store. **The chance to get a gem has been doubled for all normal rewards. **Special rewards differ per chest type: ***Bronze Chest ****5,000 Reputation ****XP Boost: 1 Win ****Rep Boost: 1 Win ****Rare or Epic Card ****Silver Chest ***Silver Chest ****10,000 Reputation ****XP Boost: 1 Win ****Rep Boost: 1 Win ****Rare or Epic Card ****Gold Chest ***Gold Chest ****25,000 Reputation ****Hero Skin ****Hero Emote ****XP Boost: 1 Win ****Rep Boost: 1 Win ****Rare or Epic Card ****Diamond Chest ***Diamond Chest ****Loot Crate Key ****50,000 Reputation ****Hero Skin ****Hero Emote ****XP Boost: 1 Win ****Rep Boost: 1 Win ****Rare or Epic Card GENERAL *Card unlocking is now operational. **You can unlock cards you don’t have with Reputation via the Inspect screen. *Hero Leveling XP has been reduced for Ranks 1 - 4 *Adjusted Starter Decks **Added two new starter decks per attribute and renamed the old ones: ***Agility - Bruiser ***Agility - Burst ***Agility - Control ***Vitality - Tank ***Vitality - Initiator ***Vitality - Fighter ***Intellect - Burst ***Intellect - Control ***Intellect - Support **Heroes have all been assigned three of the above starter decks (some Heroes have mixed attributes). **All cards and gems newly added to starter decks are now marked as starter cards and will be granted to all accounts. (New Total: 47 Cards, 26 Gems) *Gem inspection screen added *Added a Card Collection tutorial to introduce cards after your first match. *Added 10 second pre-spawn in-game chat notifications for River/Gold Buffs, Raptors, and Orb Prime *Auto run added to the game **Once the user gives movement input, ability usage input, or cancel input, it will stop **Default key on keyboard is Num Lock **Controllers can find it under Team Comms as L1 *End match cinematic added **This victory cinematic only displays a core explosion POLISH & BUG FIXING *Card Shop now only considers Attribute Point effects and Card effects when calculating the bonuses for stats on the stats panel. **No more giant HP/MP regen numbers when standing in base! *Gems will now always appear in ranked order In the Attribute Display tooltips **Previously, Gems could appear in a different order depending on how they were added to the pack *Fixed skin variation tooltips for Scavenger Drongo and Fossil Scavenger Drongo *Previously, if a targetable card was set to the cancel button, the card could not be cast. **Targetable cards can now be set to the cancel button LOOT CRATES *Keys **Golden Keys now guarantee an Epic or Legendary reward (up from Rare or higher) *Loot Crate Update **Added ***Rare ****Crimson Alien Invader Drongo ****Orchid Alien Invader Drongo ***Common ****Royal Default Feng Mao ****Onyx Default Feng Mao ****Ichor Default Riktor ****Solar Default Riktor **Removed ***Fossil Ancient Doomsday Steel ***Desert Ancient Doomsday Steel ***Coral Ceremonial Feng Mao ***Onyx Ceremonial Feng Mao *Bug Fix **Fixed an issue where hero previews may not load when scrolling through the loot crate rewards list GENERAL VFX AND PROJECTILE IMPROVEMENTS *Water visual effects updated to work with the new river and water areas *Grass rendering is now supported on multiple view distances qualities and is supported on PS4 as well as PS4 Pro *All ranged Heroes use new & improved smoke trail visual effects *Many Heroes have had visual noise reduced in their basic attacks *VFX intensity of basic attacks have been adjusted for new Monolith Post-Process settings *Projectile sizes changed to reflect more precise targeting **Should be much easier to target specific Minions with basic attacks when playing Heroes such as Howitzer *Gideon, Muriel, The Fey, Phase, Dekker **Projectile world collision from 30 to 10 **Projectile overlap collision from 60 to 40 *Howitzer, Morigesh, Iggy **Projectile world collision from 30 to 20 ***To account for physical projectile size **Projectile overlap collision from 60/70 to 40 *Sparrow **Projectile overlap collision from 40 to 35 ***Changed in order to match other carries and projectile visuals *Gadget, Belica, Zinx **Projectile world collision to 10 **Projectile overlap collision from 60/40/40 to 35 ***To account for small visual size and consistency with other bullet projectiles AI *AI Hero improvements: **AI Heroes are now less likely to use abilities against minions **AI Heroes will now choose from a wider variety of Heros during the draft phase **AI Heroes will use team comms more often **AI Heroes will group up and push a lane more often during mid & late-game **AI Heroes will try to take down OP buff during the late game when two or more enemies are dead and no towers are threatened ***Please help them, this is their first time fighting Prime **Fixed an issue preventing AI Heroes from attacking T1 towers in the later phase of the game **AI Heroes playing midlane will attack river camps more often during the earlier phases of the game **AI Heroes who Jungle are more likely to attack Green Buff and less likely to attack white camps during the later phases of the game **Changed Wukong’s Primary role to Offlane (AI) **Bots will back away from danger sooner ***This will hopefully keep them alive a little longer **Bots will now spend less time at base pretending they are looking at the card shop ***We hope this gets them back into the fight quicker *AI difficulty **AI heroes now detect threats in the area surrounding them, allowing them to make better decisions ***Attacking vs Fleeing *Co-Op & Solo vs. AI difficulty curve is now “steeper”. **Intro is the same **Easy is half way between Intro & Intermediate **Intermediate is roughly equivalent to what Veteran used to be **Experienced & Veteran now gives the enemy team health, damage & regen buffs in order to make them more difficult to defeat Category:Patch Notes